Le choix d'une vie
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Leah/Jacob Qu'est-ce que l'imprégnation? Certains diront que c'est le grand amour, une chose magnifique, rare, précieuse... Mais pour ces deux loups c'est plutôt une laisse


Le choix d'une vie

L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas.

Leah POV

Elle était mignonne, j'avais du mal à l'avouer mais cette enfant que nous avions craint et considéré comme un monstre sanguinaire était en fait adorable même si le fait qu'elle puisse transmettre ses pensées par le toucher et qu'elle grandisse deux fois plus vite qu'un enfant normal était assez flippant.

Jacob et moi rentrions de chez les Cullen, j'y étais allé pour chercher Seth (qui était en fait déjà parti à mon arrivée) car même si la « fillette » était plus une magnifique poupée très attachante qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang je me méfiais de la famille Dracula, c'était comme ça, j'étais un loup-garou et eux des vampires, nous n'étions pas fait pour cohabiter enfin ça c'était avant que Jake ne s'imprègne du bébé sangsues.

Oui elle était attachante mais c'était un demi vampire, c'étaient mes gênes de loup qui réagissaient. Deux ennemis héréditaires voilà ce que nous étions l'une pour l'autre et l'imprégnation de mon Alpha ne changeait rien, j'étais toujours écoeurée par leur odeur et mes poils se hérissaient quand je sentais leur présence mais elle était tout de même mignonne.

D'ailleurs j'en ai fait la remarque à Jacob qui marchait sans un mot à côté de moi.

__Oui, elle est adorable._

Il termina sa phrase par une légère grimace que je ne compris pas.

__Quoi ? T'aurais préféré t'imprégner d'une teigne._

Il éclata de rire puis détourna la tête et sans mon ouïe surdéveloppée de louve je n'aurais pas entendu entendue le tout petit oui qu'il a prononcé du bout des lèvres.

__Pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit adorable serait un inconvénient ?_

__Je ne peux pas la détester, si c'était une enfant capricieuse ce serait plus facile. Et puis j'aime bien les teignes !_

J'ignorais volontairement sa dernière phrase, ne faisant attention qu'à la première.

__T'as pas l'air d'avoir tout compris à l'histoire Jake. Tu n'es pas censé détester ton imprégnation mais l'aimer inconditionnellement triple buse. T u dormais pendant les feux de camp ou quoi ? Ah non j'oubliais, tu draguais la mère de la petite._

Et oui moi je n'étais pas adorable, et même si il y avait du mieux j'entrais plus dans la catégorie des teignes que dans celle des mignonnes petites poupées et je n'avais pas réussi à retenir cette pique.

Et puis avouez que c'était malsain !

Il était raide dingue de la mère, même prêt à lui faire un môme et finalement il s'imprègne de sa fille, dans quelques années il pourra dire quelle génération embrasse le mieux !

Beurk, finalement j'ai eu de la chance, Sam aurait pu s'imprégner de ma fille ou de ma mère.

En attendant c'était Jacob qui me fusillait du regard.

__C'est bon, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat. Fait comme si j'avais rien dit et la prochaine fois écoute les histoires de ton père ça t'évitera de penser pendant quatre ans que tu dois détester ta tendre moitié._

__Tu sais bien que je connais les légendes, _s'énerva-t-il

Oui, je savais mais je préfèrerais ignorer.

Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir prévu cette scène dès que j'ai appris l'imprégnation de Jacob mais je savais, je l'ai toujours su et apparemment Jake aussi vient de s'en rendre compte.

__Ce n'est plus moi, _dit-il amer

Je ne demandais pas de quoi il parlait car ça aussi je le savais, je m'en étais rendu compte depuis longtemps.

__Je suis un loup-garou pas un toutou ! Et voilà que je me transforme en Nana !_

__Nana ?_

__Le chien qui s'occupe des enfants dans Peter Pan._

__Alors maintenant tu tires des références des Disney !_

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Nana !!

Jacob lui ne rit pas, plusieurs expressions se mélangeaient sur son visage, un peu de honte, de peine et de la colère.

__C'est exactement ce que je te disais ! Voilà que je parle de Peter Pan ! Je __**dois**__ être ce dont Nessie a besoin mais ce n'est pas moi !_

Et là je ne ris plus parce que ça y est, il avait compris et ne voulait plus se taire.

__Le Jacob que je connais est encore là de temps en temps._

__Quand elle n'est pas là._

__Oui._

__Quand tu es là._

__C'est sûrement parce qu'on est tout les deux des loups-garous. Et tu sais dans quatre ans elle sera adulte et vous serez enfin sur la même longueur._

Je mentais mais parfois le mensonge vaut mieux que la vérité.

__Je ne pense pas._

Il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il ne pensait pas.

Bêtement j'avais d'abord cru qu'il répondait à ma pensée mais il ne pouvait lire dans mon esprit que quand nous étions loups.

Alors parlait-il de notre complicité et de celle qu'il devrait avoir avec Renesmée ?

__Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas la même chose pour Sam et Emily ou Kim et Jared ?_

Il parlait donc de l'imprégnation.

Là encore j'aurais pu mentir, dire que c'était parce que Renesmée n'était qu'une enfant mais j'en avais marre alors je lui dit la vérité.

__Je pense qu'il y a deux sortes d'imprégnation._

Jacob se tourna vers moi surpris, apparemment il pensait que j'allais éviter le sujet comme tout à l'heure.

__Comment ça ?_

__Eh bien je pense que l'imprégnation de Sam et celle de Jared ont eu lieu parce qu'Emily et Kim sont leur âme sœur. J'ai eu du mal à l'avouer au départ mais maintenant je sais que même sans cette imprégnation j'aurais perdu Sam, Emily et lui sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ces imprégnations sont faites pour réunir deux âmes sœurs. Sam et Jared sont toujours eux-mêmes parce qu'ils ont toujours été ce dont Emily ou Kim avaient besoin, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de changer._

__Ce n'est pas mon cas._

__Non, tu fais parti de la deuxième catégorie d'imprégnés tout comme Quil et Paul. Si vous vous êtes imprégnés c'est parce que Claire, Nessie et ta sœur sont les plus aptes à vous donner une descendance. Claire et ta sœur descendent d'une lignée de loups et Renesmée a vingt-quatre chromosomes tout comme les loups-garous. Mais vous n'êtes pas fait pour elles, sans cette imprégnation il n'y aurait jamais rien eu entre vous. Et…_

__Et ?_

__Vous étiez fait pour une autre, ce ne sont pas vos âmes sœurs. Votre moitié va donc se retrouver seule parce que son âme sœur est un crétin de loup-garou qui s'est imprégné d'une autre._

J'ai prononcé cette dernière phrase avec rage et Jacob a détourné le regard.

__J'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête tu sais._

Je relève la tête surprise puis lui sourit légèrement.

__Ca tu l'as dit, tu es la pire tête de mule que je connaisse !_

__Eh ! Regardes-toi dans une glace et tu verras qu'il y a pire !_

__Tu plaisante j'espère !_

__Non, qui a décidé d'attaque un vampire nouveau-né toute seule alors qu'on avait décidé d'agir en groupe ?_

__C'était il y a cinq ans ! Et qui a défié Sam et créé sa propre meute ?_

__Bon… On va dire qu'on est à égalité._

__Mouais, je trouve que tu es pire que moi._

Jacob haussa les épaules puis me regarda dans les yeux un long moment.

Nous nous étions tout les deux arrêtés et mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine comme celui d'une midinette. Je n'étais pas du tout fleur bleue ou quoi que ce soit du genre, Sam avait fait disparaître ce revers de ma personnalité il y a bien longtemps mais là… Je ne sais pas, j'étais troublée.

Jacob se pencha vers moi et je me reculais vivement.

__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__Je suis une tête de mule, tu l'as dit toi-même mais surtout je suis libre de mes propres choix imprégnation ou pas. Et…c'est toi que je choisis._

Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi et cette fois-ci je ne fis rien pour le repousser quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes.

FIN


End file.
